


In No Hurry

by TheAfterglow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bypass the compressor and make the love in hyperspace, F/M, Finally, Fix-It, Sex in Space, Sex in the TIE Silencer, Space virgins no longer, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAfterglow/pseuds/TheAfterglow
Summary: There's no rush to get back to the Resistance.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 33
Kudos: 220
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics





	In No Hurry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reyloanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloanne/gifts).



The craft shuddered as he eased them out of hyperspace, the stars reducing back to their normal pinpoints in the reach of the galaxy. Absent the whine of his TIE’s engines, Rey was struck by the silence and beauty of deep space. Ben flicked the autopilot with his thumb and relaxed back into the seat without saying anything. She could feel his agitation, but it mixed with something she couldn’t pinpoint as easily. 

“What is it,” she asked after a moment. “We need to get back so they know we’re ok--”

Ben swiveled back to face her, knees bumping hers in the tight space. She braced one long arm against the frame of the canopy overhead as he shook his head slightly. 

“They want to know _you’re_ okay,” he said gently. “No one’s expecting me.”

Rey drew a deep breath and held it, her chest tightening at his words. In their haste to leave Exogol, she hadn’t even thought of what might happen when they arrived back at the Resistance base.

“So I’ll tell them!” Rey insisted. “They’ll listen! They have to know what you did, that you saved me--”

Ben closed his eyes softly and she was overcome with the flood of images.

 _Poe, his face bleeding and blackened as he struggled against the very same restraints that had held her on Starkiller Base, unable to resist the onslaught against the sanctity of his memory._

_A Stormtrooper with a smear of blood across his helmet. He stood stock still but Rey could feel his terror as Kylo Ren looked directly at him, knowing Finn had not followed orders to fire on the villagers at Tuanul._

_Leia’s face, first blank then horrified as she felt the saber pierce Han’s chest._

“Stop, stop it!” she pleaded, pushing back against him with her own feelings. 

_How soft he looked when he had reassured her not to be afraid. That he was just as scared as she, not understanding the sudden connection they felt._

_The doubt in his eyes as they rode the lift towards the throne room and moment she realized he had killed his master to save her._

_Opening her eyes to see him bent over her, nearly giving up his own life force to bring her back as they lay in the grit of the Emperor’s crumbling chambers. Seeing that his scar--the one she’d given him--was gone along with Kylo Ren._

Ben sighed deeply at this but opened his eyes to meet her gaze. He shook his head and said, “All I’m saying is, we don’t need to rush. There are… other things we could do.”

Rey stared at him, her other hand going up to brace against the frame. She worried her thumb against the rough head of a rivet that had popped from the metal and pictured the tool she would need to fix it. The Falcon had a similar stubborn screw that worked out of its place in the warp of hyperspace. 

“Rey,” he breathed, then laced his fingers over his head. Her cheeks reddened as his gaze raked down her frame before meeting hers once more. 

_Oh_. 

A smile played at his lips and she knew, her face flaming now, that he had seen what had been in her mind’s eye since she had seen him through the bond. 

“You want to… here?” Rey glanced around at the cockpit shyly. There was nowhere else. His was a light craft not meant for long-range missions. There was barely room for her to stand behind him, no copilot seat and certainly no bunk. 

He smiled-- _that_ smile again, it made her pulse race in a way she had never felt before--then shrugged as though a touch embarrassed. “You got a better idea? I mean, I’m pretty sure that’s how I got here.” 

Of course. Rey’s cheeks reddened to picture the man and woman she sometimes thought of as her own parents, but she knew he was right.

“Have you ever?” She straightened up against the woozy feeling that had suffused her limbs and her hand went slowly to her belt. 

“No,” he mouthed the word and her stomach tightened to see him swallow. His breathing was shallow as she unhooked the buckle and the soft, worn leather dropped near their feet. His tongue darted out to sweep his lower lip and he reached towards her before hesitating. 

“Have you?” He looked up at her and she could feel as much as see how badly he wanted to be her equal in this. 

She shrugged her shoulders and the long loop of her outer tunic fell away. “Nuh-uh.” 

He sat forwards now and drew her to him, one palm on each of her buttocks and pressed his cheek against her stomach. Her heart was beating so hard she felt a touch faint but her fingers tangled in his hair and she tugged at it, turning his face back up towards hers. 

His fingertips caught the waistband of her trousers and he began to tug them down as she toed her boots from her heels. 

She caught flickers of his feelings through the bond and they echoed hers; eager, relieved, nervous and scared but Rey moved now with an assurance she had never felt. The Force surrounded them, it was _in_ them, singing as she fumbled to undo his pants and sank onto his lap. 

“Rey,” he sighed her name as his body entered hers. His hands tugged at her waist and after a moment, an agonizing still moment where her body didn’t know what to do as she adjusted to the new sensation, she began to rock against it.

His grip tightened and she pressed against the broad span of his shoulders to steady herself. She had often wondered if she would know _how_ but Force help her, her body knew exactly what it wanted and by the look on Ben’s face, so did his. The feeling that suffused her now reminded of nothing more than the first push and pull of their minds through the Force, a give-and-take that worked them both frantically to an unsustainable peak. 

She cried out as she broke first, eyes clenched and fingers balled in the material of his tunic. Ben followed her a moment later but his face was a perfect mask of what she’d seen when she’d opened her eyes: calm, gentle and still. His hands relaxed as his breathing slowed and she rested her forehead against his. 

“You’re right, we don’t need to rush back,” Rey whispered. 

Ben’s smile now felt brighter than she ever remembered Jakku’s sun. 

**Author's Note:**

> You know where to @ me!


End file.
